It was just a dream
by forest.beyond.the.fence
Summary: "You love me. Real or not real?" My version of what happened on the last page before the epilogue. One-shot. I do not own the hunger games.


AN: Hey guys, I recently noticed that I haven't posted anything since like 2014 (even though I've been writing). So here is my apology. Direct quotes from the book are written in bold. Enjoy. 

P.S I -unfortunately- do not own the hunger games.  
All mistakes are my own. 

* * *

**_I am pushing through the crowd. Trying to shout her name above the roar. I'm almost there, almost to the barricade, when I think she hears me, her lips form my name_** _, only this time she says it. "KATNISS!" She screams out for me._

 _"_ _PRIM" I scream back. I run to her and grab her in my arms. "What are you doing here?" I ask in a panicked voice. She pushes her way out of my arms, a look of disgust slowly takes over her delicate features._

 _"_ _This is your fault" She spits at me. "I AM DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" She starts screaming. Her hands find my shoulders and she gives me a hard shove. My back comes into contact with a hard chest. I turn around only to realise that all the people around us have gone and I'm left to face the haunting eyes of the people I dream of every night. "I can't believe you did this to us." Finnick says as he pushes me back off his chest. "YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE DEAD!" I hear from behind me. Rue's brown eyes connect with mine as my body turns. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks as I look around and see everyone. Prim, Finnick, Rue, Castor, Boggs, Mitchell, Madge, even the Leeg twins._

 _"_ _No" I say quietly. They all start to snicker, laughing at me. "NO" I say with more force. I keep spinning. Catching everyone's eyes. When they land on a pair of snake like irises I start screaming. They start laughing harder. Louder. They're screaming in my ears. Prim comes right up to my face. With a menacing look that I've never seen before. "I hope you're happy Katniss"_

 _"_ _Katniss" They all start saying my name._

 _"_ _Katniss"_

 _"_ _Katniss"_

"Katniss" The evil tone is suddenly gone and I open my eyes to find a comforting blue. "Katniss it's okay. I've got you. It was just a dream." Peeta's arms are locked around me. He's gently rocking me back and forth. Back and forth. My head is nestled in his chest and I breathe in a deep breath. His scent calming me down. As my heart rate slows down, I look up at him. I don't say anything. I don't need to. His face shifts down so he's looking at me and we just stare. I stare at the green flecks in his eyes, his eyelashes that I'm sure tangle when he blinks, his nose, his chin, the stubble that has grown in the past few days, and eventually his lips. I remember the soft pressure against my own. I crave to have that again.

Before I know what's happening, my neck stretches up and our lips brush up against each other. I pull my head back and his eyebrows knit in confusion. My hand reaches up and I gently place it on the side of his face, my thumb stroking his cheek bone. Before he has chance to say anything I lean forward and claim his lips. His arms tighten around me as he kisses me back. Our lips are tightly pressed together as my hand goes up from his face and grabs his blonde curls. His mouth opens and his tongue gently slides against my lower lip. My lips part and our tongues meet for the first time. As our mouths move against each other's I feel that hunger I felt on the beach. I feel it right in the pit of my stomach. Moving down until it reaches my lower abdomen and I feel my muscles clench.

I roll onto my back and pull him with me so that his body is pushing me down into the mattress. His weight is making it hard to breathe but I feel myself gasping for a completely different reason. He pushes himself up on his elbows on either side of my head and he raises his body for me to accommodate him between my legs. When our hips come into contact I feel his hard length pressing against me and a breathy moan escapes my lips. I hear him moan in response and it sends a shock through my lower half. Our tongues dance and my hips involuntarily push up to meet his. I'm rewarded with another grown.

I feel his hardness pressing against my core and I find myself curious. My hand reaches down and I cup him over his thin sleep shorts. "Katniss" He whispers, his tone thick with lust. I bite my lip and gently squeeze him. He thrusts into my hand and I feel myself get slicker. My fingers slowly make their way up until they're resting on the band of his trousers. "Katniss wait," my fingers pause and I pull my head back to look at him. He seems to pick up on the confusion on my face because he quickly jumps in before I can say anything. "What are we doing?" He asks with the cutest look I've ever seen grace his beautiful face. I small smile crosses my lips at his question. Here I was thinking that what we were doing was obvious. Of course I've never been great with words so I let him answer his own question. "Yeah okay" He says with a smile on his lips when he sees the look on my face. "I know what we're doing. What I'm asking is, why?" I don't know how to answer his question. I don't know what he wants to hear. So I tell him the truth.

"Because I want to" I whisper with honesty. He pauses for a moment, searching my face. He seems to find what he's looking for because suddenly his lips are back on mine. I feel his weight shift to his left elbow as his right hand slowly moves down my side, leaving a trail of goose bumps. The hand that I had rested on his shorts moves up, feeling the hard planes of his chest. My hand travels up over his chest and down his arm and grabs his moving hand to place it on my breast. His hand moves like he's kneading bread in the bakery. I'm moaning into his mouth with the way his hands are moving on me.

His hands move down to pull the thin shirt over my head. My breasts exposed for the first time. His eyes are glued to my hardening buds and I start to feel conscious of his stare. Eventually his eyes make their way back up to my own. His pupils are nearly twice the size they were. "Are you sure, Katniss?" He asks me. In reply I push my hips up toward his and I hear him let out a grown.

"Yes" I manage in a breathy voice. My hands return to the waistband of his shorts and I start tugging them down. He lifts his hips to help and his erection springs free. I gasp at the sight of it. I've seen penises before but never when the man is aroused. It looks so different. The head nearly purple and a slight bend in the middle. He kicks his shorts off the rest of the way and clears his throat. I look up and catch him smiling at me. "What?" I ask bashfully, my cheeks heating up.

"You're just gorgeous." He tells me. I feel my face go bright red at his admission and I hear him softly chuckle above me. His face moves down so that he can capture my lips with his and our tongues slide against each other. His fingers find their way to the top of my panties and he pulls his head away and I find a questioning look on his face. I nod my head, knowing what he's asking for and he slowly starts to pull my sopping panties down my legs. I see his eyes find my thatch of dark curls and his tongue pokes out to wet his lips.

When my panties have been discarded over Peeta's head I pull him back up to me. "Please?" I whisper into his lips. His hands dip down and finds my wet core, aimlessly probing around. I gasp as his finger finds a particularly sensitive spot. "There" I find myself saying. His fingers start circling over the bundle of nerves. The pleasure sends shocks down my legs and my moaning fills the room. "Peeta" I murmur as I pull his hand away. "I need you inside of me." I say. My word choice even shocking me. He shifts his hips so that we're aligned. His head feels warm against my throbbing entrance.

"I-I-I don't…" He mumbles. I look up at him in question and he continues. "I don't know what I'm doing." He tells me. A small smile flits onto my face. I thought throughout the years with him being so popular that he would have some experience. But thinking back, I've never seen him with any girls, or at the slag heap. I've never seen him look at someone as much as he looks at me. A strange thrill shoots down my spine at the thought of being his first. "Me either" I say back to him. I pull his face back down to meet mine as my hand goes down to grab his length. He hisses in a breath through his teeth when I touch it and I flinch, pulling my hand back. But when I look up at his face I see a look of hunger that I have never seen before and my hand goes back to grip him. I don't know where all this confidence is coming from but he seems to like it, so I continue. I rub his head against my warm lips and we both gasp at the feeling. I line him up with my entrance and move my hands to his back, digging my finger nails into his skin. He slowly starts to push forwards and I take a deep breath. The stinging becomes more apparent the deeper he goes and suddenly I feel a sharp pinch and I hiss in pain. I take a few more deep breaths and let the pain subside, and when I do I realise he's buried completely inside me. I look up at his face and his eyes are screwed shut, almost as if he's in pain. "Are you okay?" He asks me through gritted teeth.

"Yeah" I reply. "Are _you_?"

"Mhm, yep, just-ugh- just don't move for a second"

I lie there completely still. The pain is completely gone and I can focus on how full I feel. As if a part of my body was missing up until this very moment. My body is on fire. I can feel my nipples pulled tighter than they ever have been and my lower half throbbing. Peeta pushes the breath he's been holding out but stays completely still. We look into each other's eyes for a few moments before I remind him, "You can move, Peeta." His hips slowly pull back until he's half way out before gently sliding back in. He pauses for a second before he pulls back almost all the way and then pushes all the way to the hilt. He starts to get more confident with each thrust and the pleasure inside me builds and builds. Our moaning starts to fill the air and my hips push up to meet his. Every thrust hits a spot deep inside me that earns him a throaty moan. I can hear our skin slapping together and stars begin to line my vision. I arch my back and I feel my insides flutter around him. Tingles in my toes and fingers travel through my body and meet in the middle where my muscles are pulled tight. I can feel every inch of him inside me, each movement sending another jolt of pleasure through me until suddenly my eyes screw shut and I'm sent over the edge. My bottom half involuntarily clenching and moving, my heart pounding in my ears and high pitch noises coming from my mouth. My breathing starts to become relatively normal again and my legs start shaking. Peeta's thrusts become more erratic and I can feel him twitching inside of me. His head comes down next to my ear. I hear his breath hitch as he pounds into me one last time, and I feel myself fill with hot liquid.

We lie there panting, with his sweaty body covering mine. I can feel his heart beating against my chest and I'm filled with an emotion I never thought I would feel. Not like this.

 **So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real"**

 **I tell him, "Real."**


End file.
